Angel of the night
by Griff Valdez
Summary: Doctor Sevarius is up to his old tricks again and this time the whole world may suffer for it, And Elisa is the only one who may hold the key to stopping him. That is if she can come to terms with herself and recover her lost memories in time.
1. The Mysterious Gargoyle

_August 20 1996. According to my research data on both gene manipulation and cloning I believe it may be possible to engineer a new creature from scratch. Findings thus far are inconclusive however if this proves to be true any impurities could be weeded out allowing me to spawn the perfect creature. I can't wait to pusue this further._

_September 4 1996. According to the tests thus far it appears possible. The trick is to sequence the proteins properly so they won't degrade. According to the simulations this should be possible, however there are too many unknowns and complications are bound to arise. Initial testing is scheduled for tomorrow._

_September 5 1996. The initial tests failed. The protein strands and DNA sequences degraded before they could be stabilized. However scans indicate that perhaps a pre existing body could be used as a test subject to determine the exact chemical mixes and energy patterns required for stabilization of the genetic material._

_September 20 1996. The cloned tissue samples degraded almost as fast as the DNA from the original tests. Readings indicate that cloned tissue is simply not stable enough. However a pre existing life form may be able to stand the procedure where's cloned tissue may not._

_September 30 1996. At last some results. The tests with large enough amounts of non-cloned DNA have proved that it is possible to completely re-sequence a strand of DNA without it degrading. Apart from being able to engineer an entire creature from scratch the research data indicates a much more complete method for Splicing new DNA into an existing body or quite possibly altering it all together on a cellular level. This would effectively eliminate the old body and cause a new one to grow in its place. If data could be gathered on such a transformation then I may have enough information to stabilize the entirely synthetic DNA._

_October 20 1996. the tests thus far are promising. However without a fully formed test subject the data gathered is still not complete. Perhaps a fully grown human subject would yield the proper results. I have decided on using gargoyle DNA for the transformation experiment upon aquireing the desired test subject for several reasons, the first being I have a ready supply of gargoyle DNA on hand, the second due to recent events I have all but cracked the gargoyle genome and the data suggests a unique energy pattern in gargoyle bodies that may help me stabilize the synthetic stands. Finally as always I have been fascinated with the mechanism by with the gargoyles enter their state of hibernation each day. These tests may unlock the secret of that unique trait and, if so, then I will have that much more information to conduct my experiments with. Now all I require is a test subject, and I have just the right person._

_November 5 1996. I have managed to 'acquire' my preferred test subject though not without some difficulty, no matter, she is being prepared even as I speak and the first tests will be ready in the morning._

_November 6 1996. As expected a pre existing test subject is much more capable of resisting the cell degradation. It would seem the presence of existing cellular mitosis and immune system responses allows the body to recover from the shock, however this also presents a problem as well as a solution as the immune system attempts to destroy the altered cells, however if the immune responses and cellular mitosis process could be sufficiently altered…yes that may just work._

_November 10 1996. Preliminary testing has proved my theory and the advanced gene therapy process has been completed, however I still lack the data to stabilize the synthetic DNA. I'm surprised the subject has lasted this long actually, judging by the sounds coming from the tank the experiments must be excruciatingly painful. Regardless this works to my advantage as it will be unnecessary to procure a new subject. Perhaps if the metamorphosis is successful I will test my synaptic programmers on her as well. Wouldn't that be fun._

_November 30 1996. Success! The metamorphosis is complete and the subject shows signs of stabilization. Not only do I now have the necessary data to create synthetic creatures but I have isolated the unique chemical, neurological, and energy patterns that lead to a gargoyles stone hibernation. It appear to be affected by the natural magnetic fields of the earth and sun in much the way migratory birds navigate…well there is a great deal more to it but it is a decent analogy at the moment._

_However I have also determined that, though she is completely stable, any more manipulation of the subject's genome would likely kill her. No matter, as with any of my test subjects prior I have neither the intention nor the method to create a cure as none of the subjects DNA is unaltered. Not that she will care after I purge her mind, after collecting the last of the required data of course._

_December 15 1996. All possible data has been gathered. I will give the subject a few days to fully recuperate before proceeding with the mind reprogramming experiment._

_December 25 1996. Santa must think I have been a naughty boy, he's right I suppose, but it's still frustrating. At this point the synaptic programmer is not advanced enough to erase existing patterns, only suppress them. In addition the presence of an already functioning mind prevents me from implanting new programming over top of the existing memory patterns. The subject will just have to be disposed of. A shame really, initializing shutdown of containment equipment now._

_888_

The world was hazy, sluggish, to the 'test subject' as she began to come too. She shifted about in an attempt to work the knots out of her muscles and winced when she felt several probes pull out of her skin in various places. And, current situation aside, something felt very wrong.

Forcing her eyes open she found herself in a tube full of some sort of foul tasting liquid. She heard muffled voices outside, focusing she made out a man in a lad coat working various controls at a console speaking with an armed guard of some sort. The guard was staring at her intently and fidgeting, though for what reason she could not understand. The only thing she knew was the more awake she got the more claustrophobic she felt, and the man in the lad coat only made it worse. It felt like she knew him and the sight of the man at that moment filled her with dread.

Mustering up the strength the figure in the tank looked around noting her tattered clothing, shredded from where the various instruments had been attached to her and from corroding in the foul liquid. There was a small pile of what looked to be rubble at the bottom of the tank confusing her even more but she dismissed it for the moment and looked up noting the piping that lead to a breath mask secured over her nose and mouth. Frowning she reached up to touch the mask but stopped when her hand came into view, if it could be called that. It looked more like a raptors talons then a normal hand. A renewed wave of fear hit her as she looked around. Similar talons adorned her feet and a pair of leathery wings protruded from her back along with a long whip like tail.

Part of her told her that it was normal but another part of her, something that made her head throb when she tried to focus on it, screamed that it was wrong. Her breathing increased as she began to panic, whatever had happened to her in this tank wasn't natural and she desperately wanted out.

The figure began to claw at the sides of the tank leaving deep gouges in the Plexiglas. She vaguely registered the guards shouting as the man in the coat threw a switch on the console. Catching a strange scent in the masks oxygen flow the figure instinctively held her breath and savagely tore the mask off of her face before continuing her assault of the tube. Finally she felt one of her claws pierce the outside and the foul fluid started seeping out.

Snarling in triumph the figure used her wings and arms to brace herself than, raising her legs, smashed her clawed heels into the side as hard as she could. With an ear splitting crunch the tank shattered and the figure came tumbling out landing in a low crouch her eyes blazing a fierce crimson color.

"Blast it" she heard one of the guards shout. Reacting instinctively the gargoyle rolled away even as sever gunshots struck the spot she had been. Quickly she took in the scene. Three guards and the scientist were in the room, the latter fumbling in a nearby locker for what could only be another firearm.

Snarling ferally the gargoyle lunged at the nearest guard. He tried to block her with his rifle but one swipe of her claws destroyed the weapon and sent the man sprawling with several vicious looking slashes in his upper chest. Catching the second guard out of the corner of her eye the gargoyle whipped her tail around. He was caught in the belly and was sent flying into a nearby console.

Hauling herself the gargoyle ducked under the last guards strike as he tried to hit her in the head with his rifle butt and uppercutted him in the jaw. There was a loud crunch as the mans jaw shattered and he was sent sprawling.

Spinning around the gargoyle came face to face with the man in the lab coat who had some sort of taser gun leveled at her. Before he had a chance to react she lunged grabbing the mans gun arm by the wrist and growled in satisfaction when she felt the bones turn to powder with a sickening squelching sound. The man screamed and dropped the gun. "What did you do to me" she snarled hauling the man up into the air and glaring at him, "I don't know how but I know you did something to me, TELL ME!" she roared shaking the man like a rag doll.

"Please stop that" ground out the man in a thick English accent, "your hurting me".

The gargoyle snarled again and looked the man right in the eye causing him to sweat. "Answer my question" she snapped.

The man glared back for a moment before breaking out in a huge grin himself. "I don't see how it matters, you were about to be disposed of anyway".

The gargoyle snarled and was about to strangle the arrogant bastard when she heard footsteps rapidly approaching, more guards no doubt, far more then she could handle in her condition. Tossing the man aside she ran to the door. "This isn't over" she hissed before heading out into the hall and running in the opposite direction of the noise. Skidding to a stop at an intersection she looked around and, spotting a window at the end of an adjoining hall, ran for it diving headfirst through the glass. She opened her eyes just in time to see the ground rushing toward her. Instinctively the gargoyle spread her wings and used her momentum to glide up and away Glancing back she spotted a squat building with several armed guards rushing out to level rifles at her.

Tucking her wings in the gargoyle dove into the trees just barely avoiding both the gunshots and the branches. Weaving back and forth between the trees the gargoyle eventually came to a clearing and, catching an updraft, soared up into the sky.

888

"Where did she go?" snapped the man in the lad coat as he headed to the infirmary with several guards trailing behind him.

"She fled into the forest mister Sevarius" stammered one of the guards, "We couldn't keep up with her on the ground"

"Well no matter" hissed Sevarius, "I have all the data I need and it will be a while before she remembers anything, assuming her memories ever come back". The docter paused and considered something for a moment before speaking again. "Still, we had best not stick around just in case. Have everything packed up and ready for departure by tomorrow evening".

"Yes doctor".

888

The gargoyle woman eventually came across a highway leading towards a large city a few miles away. Though she didn't know why she felt that was where she needed to go, maybe it was home. Yes that sounded right, the city was her home. Catching the updrafts from the pavement she fell into a sort of trance as she flew, letting herself drift first over the outskirts of the city then across the river and into the city proper.

Eventually she spotted a burnt out clock tower of some sort. Frowning she swooped down onto the burnt out ledge and headed inside. "This place feels, familiar" she whispered. She could see the burned out remains of a TV, a fridge, and just about anything else you would expect in a house, almost as if someone had been living up here. But that made no sense, who would live in a clock tower.

Her curiosity growing the gargoyle wandered further into the tower and down into the building itself. It was eerie, everything felt so familiar, like she should know this place, but she couldn't remember. She paused when she caught her reflection in a nearby office window. "Look at me" she said chuckling dryly, "I'm a mess". It was true, the gargoyle that stared back from the reflection was a total mess, matted black hair hung limply from her head and her clothes, a red jacket and a pair of jeans, were shredded and barely held together, and it didn't help that the goo from the tank that hadn't dripped off was frozen leaving behind slick patches of sickly green frost from the cold whether.

The woman forcefully tore her gaze away from the reflection not wanting to look at herself any more. The face looked familiar, even as the face of a gargoyle, almost as if this had happened before, and that thought frightened her for some reason. Instead she read the inscription on the door. "Marina Chavez" she read aloud, "why does that sound familiar?"

The woman was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a shuffling sound off to her right. Whiling around she hissed at the source of the noise, her eyes lighting up. She had been expecting something threatening, especially after recent events. However what she found was a man in a ragged overcoat who let out a surprised noise and turned to flee. Instead he tripped on a piece of rubble and landed in a heap groaning.

Forcing herself to relax the woman looked down at him and immediately felt sorry for him. She guessed that she looked more then a little frightening at the moment. Scratch that, she had probably looked like something that had just crawled out the pits of hell. "Sorry" she muttered as she reached down and hauled the man to his feet, "I'm a little jumpy right now".

The man turned around to face her and backed against the wall. "I'll say" he choked out, his voice sounding like gravel. "Hey" he said, "Your one of them gargoyles aren't you?"

The woman tilted her head and regarded the man carefully. By the look of him he was a drifter. "Yes" she said at length, "that sounds about right, I think. I can't remember too much right now".

"You aren't going to hurt me are you?" he stammered pressing himself against the wall.

The woman just stared at the man in bewilderment. "Why would I do that?" she said, "you haven't done anything wrong, thought you did startle me".

"That's good to hear" said the man letting his guard down slightly, "so what's a gargoyle doing in a place like this anyway?"

"I don't know" admitted the woman, "it just felt familiar, so I wandered in".

The man stared at her for a long while before his face lit up. "You know what" he said, "your face looks familiar. Yes I know, follow me!" the man promptly hurried off with the gargoyle woman trailing behind him. He was obviously unbalanced but she was curious about what he meant. He wnt trough a door at the end of a hall into a large room full of desks and she watched as the man dove into a nearby pile of stuff and dug around. "Aha" he said triumphantly digging out a picture frame, "here we are".

He hurried back and handed over the picture. Looking down at it the woman's jaw almost dropped. Staring back at her was, herself, as a human. It just felt so right somehow, seeing that picture, and it did a lot to calm her frayed nerves. She didn't know why, and it seemed impossible all things considered, but she knew that was her. Finally she looked at the other people in the picture, four others to be exact, it could only be her family. He shoulders sagged when she thought of that, they were probably worried sick about her and a half hour ago she didn't even know their faces.

"Something wrong?" asked the man.

Snapping out of her thoughts she looked up. "No" she muttered, "I'm fine, thank you mister…"

"Dave" chirped the man, "My friends call me drifter Dave, or they would if I had any I suppose".

The woman chuckled at his lame attempt at humor. "Thanks Dave, where did you find this?"

"Right over here" said the man picing his way to one of the desks.

The woman wandered over and looked at it, like everything else here it felt eerily familiar. She ran her hand along the desktop, her hand eventually coming to rest on a triangular nameplate, the kind found in most businesses to mark who worked there. Rubbing the grime off she picked it up and read the name. "Elisa Maza" she said out loud.

"What's that?" called Dave from halfway across the room where he was rummaging in his pile again.

The woman frowned. "I think it's my name" she said wandering over to where Dave stood, "see? It sounds about right, I think".

Dave looked from the nameplate to the woman's face and back again several times before he stared laughing. "Don't seem likely to me" he said, "you look like her but you aren't…"

"I know" said the woman, "But it's as good a guess as any since I can't remember anything, and you are talking to a…what was it you called me?"

"Gargoyle" said Dave, "and I suppose I see your point, Elisa it is".

Elisa cracked a genuine, if small, smile for the first time in a while. "I think I should get going" she said heading toward the tower, "thanks for your help Dave".

Dave just waved it off. "Tis the season" he said nonchalantly, "you know you aren't as bad as those noise boxes make you out to be, and I was glad for the company. Come visit again some time?"

"Sure" said Elisa as she set down the nameplate and tucked the picture into her pocket.

888

"Any luck Lex?" asked the red colored gargoyle as he came to rest next to his friend.

"None" replied Lexington, "how about you Brooklyn?"

"No sign of her" he said even as he registered the others landing around him on the tower.

"Some marry Christmas this is" sulked Broadway as he landed, "Elisa's been missing for almost two month's and we still don't know what happened".

A heavy sigh drew everyone's attention to Goliath, the clan's leader. He was taking Elisa's disappearance the hardest and everyone there could guess why.

"Don't worry lad" said Hudson laying a comforting hand on Goliath shoulder, "the lass can take care of herself".

Goliath just grunted and leaned on the battlement in front of him staring off into space. Eventually he brushed Hudson's had away and hopped up onto the ledge in preparation to take off.

"Where are ye going lad?" asked Hudson in a concerned voice, "Sunup is an hour away, if ye leave now you won't be able to make it back in time".

"I know" rumbled Goliath before he leapt off the ledge and glided away.

888

After a while of wandering the city Elisa once again noticed that her surroundings felt familiar. Fully trusting her instincts this time she glided down and landed on the ledge of a nearby apartment building. Pacing along she peered through the slanted windows and frowned. It felt strange, the apartment looked so, comfortable. Then she spotted a familiar looking picture on the wall. Digging in her pocket Elisa held up the picture from the abandoned police station and compared it. It was the same picture.

"Well what do you know" Elisa muttered under her breath as she pried the patio door open and slipped inside, "no wonder this place felt familiar". This was her home, Elisa was sure of it, even if she couldn't remember anything. She wandered further into the apartment and, spotting the fridge, her stomach growled. She headed over and opened it expecting to find something to eat but rapidly slammed the door again. "Yuck" she muttered, "rotten food".

Rummaging through the cabinets instead Elisa found some canned soup and, forgoing the can opener by simply prying the top off with her claws, quickly swallowed the soup. It was cold and salty but she didn't care, that stuff never went bad and it made her stomach stop growling.

She downed another can and then continued to explore eventually wandering into the bathroom. She stared at her reflection in the mirror for a long time still not believing what looked back at her. Shaking it off she discarded her torn clothing and, spotting the shower, stepped in and cranked the cold tap as far as it would go. The shock of the icy water cleared her head.

The events of the past few hours played over and over in Elisa's mind as she stood there. The whole ordeal made her feel sick to her stomach. That bastard had done something to her and she wanted to tear him limb from limb for it.

Elisa sighed and shook the thought from her mind. Now wasn't the time to be dwelling on such things, she needed to sort out everything else first, not the least of which being where to go from here.

After giving herself a quick once over to make sure all the grime was gone Elisa stepped out of the shower and dried herself off before wandering back out of the bathroom and into what could only be the bedroom. Taking note of the closet she went over to it and rummaged around inside. She considered outing on the nightgown hanging there but something nagging at the back of her mind told her she wouldn't need it. So instead she dug out a fresh pair of jeans but hesitated at the shirts. Most of them wouldn't really fit now that she had a pair of wings sticking out of her back. She rummaged around until she found one of those tank tops that didn't have a back and, with some difficulty, managed to dress without shredding the clothes.

888

Goliath was surprised to find the patio door to Elisa's apartment open when he arrived. His hope rising slightly he landed on the ledge and hurried inside. "Elisa?" he called looking around and spotting the cans on the counter. He walked over and picked one up confused at what he saw. It looked like the can had been pried open by knife or a set of claws rather then a can opener.

Goliath whirled around when he heard the bedroom door creak. There was a flash of tan clored skin as whoever it was retreated back into the room. "Who's there?" he demanded tossing the can aside and heading for the door, show yourself".

888

Elisa couldn't help the rising sense of panic rising in her as she backed into the far wall as whoever was in the other room wandered closer. She had only caught a glimpse of whoever it was but his appearance combined with his reaction had set Elisa on edge again. He was similar in appearance to how she was now and something about him seemed familiar, but that didn't mean he hadn't scared her.

"I said show yourself" he demanded throwing the door open.

Elisa shrieked and instinctively threw up her wings to shield herself. "What do you want with me?" she stammered.

Goliath just stood there, a look of pure shock plastered on his face. "Who are…" he began before he realized something. Whoever this strange gargoyle was she looked exactly how Elisa had that time Demona had manipulated Puck into transforming all of Manhattan. "Elisa?" said Goliath taking a careful step forward.

"Stay away" stammered Elisa pressing herself into a corner.

"Elisa is that you?" said Goliath again taking another step forward, his expression a mixture of hope and worry.

"How do you know my name?" Elisa whispered dropping lowering guard slightly so she could peek out from behind her wings. Upon seeing Goliath's worried expression she dropped her guard completely and stared back at him, a look of confusion plastered on her face.

"Elisa it's me, Goliath, don't you remember?"

"Goliath?" echoed Elisa frowning, "it sounds familiar but…" Elisa snarled and clutched her head. "I can't remember" she snarled, "it feels like I should but I can't".

Stepping closer Goliath took a hold of Elisa's head and looked her in the eyes. She flinched but when she didn't pull away goliath spoke. "I don't know what has happened" he said, determination coloring his voice, "but I want to help in any way I can".

Elisa stared up at Goliath. A minute ago he had nearly given her a heart attack but now something told her that she could trust him with her life. She didn't know where the feeling came from but she was so sure of it she didn't care. She threw her arms around Goliath's neck. "Thank you" she whispered.

Goliath was caught of guard by Elisa's abrupt mood change but he soon shook it off and returned the hug. "Your welcome" he murmured just before the sun rose.

888

Notes: Yah yah I know I should finish my other fanfics but I've had a touch of writers block. Then I re-watched the entire gargoyles series and the plot bunnies would not stop hopping around in my skull, and when the plot bunnies call one must answer. Anyway R&R and all that other stuff, and don't worry Elisa's cat didn't die from neglect or anything, he'll be in chapter 3. why not chapter 2 you ask? Well you will have to wait and find out. Anywho chappie 2 will likely be much shorter. Now I require sleep.


	2. Flashback

Begin flashback- November 5 1996 – 7:00 AM

Elisa couldn't help but yawn as she pushed her apartment door closed behind her and locked it. "Another busy night" she grumbled as she emptied her pockets onto the counter and stored her her sidearm in it's case.

Feeling something brush her leg Elisa looked down to see her cat, Cagney, looking up at her expectantly. Smiling she dug out a can of food and dumped it in the cats bowl. "There you go Cagney" Elisa muttered idly scratching the cat behind the ears before she went and sat down to watch some TV before going to bed.

888

Elisa was jarred awake a couple hors later when Cagney jumped on her. Feeling about on the floor for the remote Elisa switched off the TV. "Must have dozed off" she muttered, "didn't even take off my jacket". Shooing the cat off of her Elisa started toward the bedroom.

What she didn't notice was the shape crouched on the ledge outside looking down into the apartment. "She's headed out of the main area" whispered the figure, "proceed on my mark". The figure heard three separate acknowledgement beeps over the com set. "Proceed, number three" whispered the figure once Elisa had passed through the door.

The figure watched as the apartment door wiggled and then creped open. Another person slipped in and closed the door behind him before retrieving Elisa's sidearm and slipping it into a pack he had slung around his shoulders.

"Phase one complete, move in for the capture" whispered the figure on the ledge. He waited a beat for the acknowledgement beeps before prying the window open and dropping in.

888

Elisa paused when she heard a soft thud from the other room. Frowning she turned around and crept back to the door. Peering out she saw two men moving toward her and she quickly backed away only to run into something. Reacting instinctively she reched over her shoulder and heaved. The one who had been sneaking up behind her let out a surprised yelp as Elisa heaved her up and over sending the other woman crashing to the ground.

Any thought of stealth abandoned Elisa spun around to make a dash for the window. Instead she ran into a fourth intruder, this one, however, had a tranquilizer gun aimed at her. The gun made a hissing sound as the dart flew and embedded itself in Elisa's shoulder.

Yanking the dart out Elisa could already feel the sedative taking effect. She lunged at the man who had shot her hoping to knock him aside and escape but instead she was forced to her knees by two pairs of hands. The man who had come through the living room window paced around in front of Elisa and drew a needle, no doubt filled with more sedative. "You have a lot of nerve tyring to kidnap me in broad daylight" slurred Elisa.

"Not really" drawled the man with the needle as he jammed it in Elisa's neck and pushed the plunger, "Everyone but you is at work, and besides during the day your 'friends' can't help you". Elisa vaguely registered the man ordering the others to cover their tracks before she drifted into unconsciousness.

888

November 5 1996 – 1:30 PM

Elisa woke up to find herself strapped down to some sort of table. "What…" she groaned before remembering what had happened. Now fully awake she struggled against her restraints.

"Ah Miss Maza" drawled a familiar voice in a thick British accent, "so good of you to rejoin the waking world, however brief the experience will be".

Craning her neck Elisa spotted a man in a lad coat wheeling a cart covered in various an assortments of vials, needles, and other medical equipment. "Sevarius" she snarled, "why am I not surprised?"

"So rude" drawled Sevarius as he came to a halt next to Elisa and picked up one of the vials and a needle, "and after I've been ever so hospitable".

"Well your hospitality stinks" snarled Elisa.

"Why Miss Maza you wound me" said Sevarius in a fake hurt voice as he injected her with the contents of the vial.

Elisa gritted her teeth in pain, whatever Sevarius had just injected her with felt like it was burning her from the inside out. "Let me up and I'll 'wound you' with more then just words".

"I don't think so my dear" said Sevarius nonchalantly as he signaled a pair of guards waiting outside the room. The guards marched forward and undid the restraints. When they did Elisa tried to jump to her feet but instead the guards grabbed her under each arm and dragged her over to a small platform at the end of the room.

"Someone will come for me Sevarius" she snarled before the guards fastened something over her nose and mouth and tossed her onto the platform. Elisa was up as soon as she landed but before she could move another inch a Plexiglas tube slid out of the floor around her effectively trapping her.

"I think not my dear" Sevarius drawled as he pulled a switch on a nearby console causing the chamber to begin to fill with a sickly green fluid, "you see this lab is a recent development of mine. By the time anyone discovers it I will be finished with you. You've been a thorn in my side for far to long, it's about time you were of some use".

End Flashback

888

Well quite a bit shorter then chapter one, but then I said it would be. And it looks like I decided to have the cat show up early. Anyway enjoy.

Side note. This would have been up yesterday but I've been having upload issues and I just now found a way to overcome them.


	3. Reunited

Elisa woke up to the feeling of being trapped, like she was encased in a solid block of concrete. She tried to suck in a breath of air but there was none to breath. Panicking Elisa struggled as hard as she could in an attempt to escape. Slowly, her limbs feeling like lead weights, she felt whatever had her trapped beginning to give. As the shell crumbled Elisa was finally able to take a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could shattering whatever was holding her to pieces.

Disoriented Elisa staggered back against the wall, one hand messaging the side of her face. "What happened?" she groaned looking up at goliath, "one minute I'm standing there feeling like I'm about to doze off, and the next I feel like I've been covered in cement".

Goliath hesitated before speaking. "When the sun rose" he said carefully, "you turned to stone, we both did".

"I what?" stammered Elisa not quite believing what she had just heard. It just seemed so impossible, but then everything about her current situation seemed that way.

"You don't remember?" asked Goliath, growing more worried. Just what had happened to do this to her anyway?

"I don't even know how I knew to come here" she admitted. Now that Elisa really thought about it she had no real memory prior to waking up in that tank, like something had tried to erase them. She knew they should exist and yet there was nothing. "He must have done it" she growled, mostly to herself.

Goliath's eyes narrowed when she said that, he had a feeling he knew exactly who she was talking about. "Who" he asked, "who did this to you?"

Elisa looked back at Goliath, somewhat reluctant to say anything, but the same feeling from the previous morning was still there, telling her she could trust him. "I don't know who he was" she admitted, "but he had a thick accent and was wearing some sort of lab coat".

"Sevarius" growled Goliath, "I thought as much". Whatever that man was up to nothing good could come of it, then again little good ever came from Sevarius' schemes. Forcefully pulling himself out of that train of thought Goliath turned and headed for the balcony. "Come" he said, "we can't stand here talking all night, and the others will wan't to see you".

Elisa opened her mouth to object, she wanted to track Sevarius down and make him reverse what he had done to her. However before she could voice the thought an image of her close escape came to mind. So instead she just shrugged and said "lead the way".

888

Sevarius winced in pain as he slid the X-rays of his arm onto the display screen. "Wonderful" he growled to himself looking it over. The bones in his upper arm had been completely pulverized and several fragments were lodged in the mussles. He would have to amputate it before he ended up with a lethal infection.

Turning around he signaled to one of his assistants. "Prepare the operating room" he ordered, "and arrange for a suitable replacement".

"Yes doctor" said the other man before heading away.

Adjusting the sling that held his crushed arm Sevarius frowned. "I suppose I'll just have to find a way to grow a new one" he grumbled.

888

Goliath watched Elisa out of the corner of his eye as they flew. She hadn't spoken much since they had left the apartment, appearing almost lost in thought. So Goliath kept his mouth shut not wanting to disturb her since she likely had a lot on her mind. However he did speak when they rounded a corner bringing the eerie building into view. "There it is" he said pointing up at the castle.

Snapping out of her thoughts Elisa was awestruck when she looked up at the tower. It seemed impossible for such a thing to exist, even in this city. And yet like so many other things it felt so familiar when Elisa looked at it, but unlike the rest of the city it also sent a small chill down her spine.

Elisa was so fixated on the bulding that a sudden updraft almost sent her tumbling out of the air. Letting out a surprised noise she struggled and eventually righted herself again.

"Don't worry" reassured Goliath gliding up next to Elisa, "you will get used to it eventually".

"This is one thing I wouldn't mind getting used to" admitted Elisa, a small smile creeping onto her face as she looked down at the streets far below. Catching another updraft the pair glided up to the castle.

888

The others had long since went out leaving Hudson alone at the castle with Bronx. Glancing down at the beast the old gargoyle smiled sadly when he spotted Elisa's cat napping on Bronx's back and, not for the fist time, prayed she would turn up unharmed.

Hudson was about to go back to watching TV when Bronx perked up. Letting out a happy bark he shuffled over to the door. "Oh shut ur mouth" muttered Hudson even as he hauled himself out of his chair, "what is it ye smell, did Goliath return".

Bronx barked happily several more times before taking off down the hall dislodging a very irate Cagney in the process.

Picking the cat up Hudson calmed the poor animal down before following after Bronx. "Let's see what has him so exited" he said idly scratching the cat behind the ears.

Reaching the battlements Hudson spotted two figures land on the tower opposite him, one was definitely Goliath but the other. Hudson squinted trying to get a look with his good eye before shrugging. It was probably just Angela, she had likely found Goliath and followed him back.

Hudson opened his mouth to call out to the pair but the words died in his throat when Goliaths companion came into full view. The other gargoyle was Elisa, it seemed completely absurd but there she was standing only a few yards away. Finally coming to his wits Hudson spoke. "Elisa" he stammered, "what happened to ye lass?"

Elisa's gaze shifted from the exited Bronx to Hudson. "Do I…know you?" she asked hesitantly.

Hudson opened his mouth to respond but Goliath cut in before he could respond. "I think it would be best if we waited for the others to return" he said.

Hudson hesitated before nodding in agreement.

888

Ok bit of a short chapter considering the wait but I have reasons. First of my dad works overseas and he was in town for a couple weeks. Second I was doing job interviews all week, though I have a good feeling about the most recent one so that hopefully will change from interviews to actual job. Finally I had a touch of writers block. Finally I had a touch of writers block which I have hopefully worked through so hopefully chapter 4 will be out within the week.

Also I would like to thank niner, shadow high angel, worker72, battlestar, time, midnightdragoness, and A.R.E. for reviewing.

Finally it is now exactly one week till April 30…which is my 20th birthday. WHOOO! Anyway I need sleep so goodnight and see you all later.


	4. I have a brother?

"Anything to report?" asked the man on the far side of the room.

"Actually I do Mister Castaway" said the other man, producing an envelope from his pocket and depositing it on a nearby desk.

Without turning around John Castaway reached down and picked up the envelope. After a few moments of examining the contents he tossed it back on the table in disgust. "Has it been verified then?"

"Yes sir" said the other man, "there is no evidence of tampering".

Castaway paused for a moment to consider something before speaking again. "I want her alive" he said at length.

"Sir?"

Castaway spun around and leveled a withering glare at the other man. "You heard me" he snapped, "As much as I hate we need whatever information that creature has".

"Understood sir" said the man who promply spun on his heels and headed for the door.

"Don't worry brother" said Castaway causing the man to pause, "once I'm finished with her you can deal with the monster as you see fit".

"Thank you sir" stammered the man.

"That's all for now brother, you can go" said Castaway. As soon as the door closed he picked up one of the objects from the envelope, a photograph of Elisa taken the night before gliding over the city streets. "That form suits you miss Maza" muttered Castaway, "a fitting punishment for someone like you. Still we can't have anyone else share your fate now can we?" With a flick of his wrist Castaway tossed the photo into a nearby fireplace.

888

Elisa couldn't help but fidget once she had finished explaining things as best she could. After all she was the sole focus of five pairs of eyes.

"That's, quite a story" stammered Brooklyn, not sure what else there was to say.

"I still don't understand" put in Angela, "this seems impossible".

Lexington had been listing in not saying a word, a contemplative look on his face. But when he heard Angela speak he snapped out of his reverie. "I wish it was impossible" he said, "but something similar has happened before, remember Talon? And the clones? Sevarius must have saved some DNA from the cloning experiments and done the same thing to Elisa that he did to Derek".

"But why would he bother?" asked Broadway.

Breathing a sigh of relief at no longer being the centre of attention Elisa thought about what they were discussing. The same thing that hap happened to her had happened before? She didn't know why but the thought almost made her blood boil and she had to resist the urge to take off and hunt this 'doctor Sevarius' down right that moment. But common sense held her back, there was no way she could do anything on her own, and besides that name, Derek was it?, sounded so familiar to her.

Elisa tried to discard the thought but it kept nagging at her until she spoke. "Guys?" she said catching everyone's attention, "who's Derek?"

It was the others turn to fidget uncomfortably. "You don't remember that either?" asked Brooklyn.

Elisa shook her head slowly. "The name sounds familiar" she admitted, "but I have no idea why".

The others looked at each other before Brooklyn spoke up again. "Elisa" he said, "Derek is your brother".

Elisa just stood there staring for what seemed like an eternity but was really only a few moments. "What…?" stammered Elisa before she staggered forward clutching her head. She only vaguely registered the shouts as somebody caught her and lowered her safely to the ground. It felt like the inside of her skull was on fire. She heard someone screaming and, before passing out, realized it was her.

888

Elisa was back out over the city drifting toward the tower. Feeling puzzled she picked up the pace. How had she ended up out here?

When she landed Elisa opened her mouth to call out to Goliath and the others, but when she saw the castle she snapped her mouth shut. Gigantic trees had sprung up everywhere in the courtyard. Confused Elisa wandered forward into the trees.

Looking around she spotted a small clearing and in the cleaing she saw herself, her human self, argueing with one of the people from the picture of her family. It must have been her brother judging by his appearance. As she watched Goliath jumped in an put an end to the argument saying something about how lucky they were to still have each other.

The whole scene felt so familiar to Elisa. It was almost like she was observing her own memories from a distance. _Wait_, thought Elisa, _that's exactly what this is. I'm watching my own memories. _Looking back up she saw the forest was gone leaving the castle as it was supposed to be.

Looking around Elisa spotted several figures up on the battlement's. Curious now she climbed the steps to find her human self speaking with, what was that thing? It looked like a gargoyle but it had a catlike body and it's wings were all wrong.

"Cross your heart…" the other Elisa was saying.

"Hope to…" said the gargoyle like creature before a look of horror crossed it's face.

"Derek?" said the other Elisa moving towards the thing, "Derek is that you".

"Don't look at me" Derek practically wailed hiding behind his wings before taking to the sky.

"Wait!" shouted Elisa reaching toward him and, without thinking, taking to the air after him. The world seemed to blur around her like running paint, swirling around and around until it reformed into what looked like some sort of underground complex. Landing on an old set of subway tracks Elisa once again saw her human self speaking with Derek, but this time there were others that looked similar to him.

Elisa went to move closer but she found she couldn't move, her limbs felt like they were turning to lead and the world began to run and dissolve around her again. "Derek" she called trying to reach for her brother before everything went black.

888

Elisa stirred feeling the castles cold stone under her. "I think she coming around" someone said.

Elisa forced her eyes open to see seven pairs of concerned eyes looking down at her. Forcing herself into a sitting position Elisa heard something hiss in protest and, looking down, found a familiar looking cat staring back at her. The same one that Hudson had been holding earlier if she was right. She gave the little creature a small smile before picking it up and getting to her feet with the others help.

"What happened" groaned Elisa rubbing her throbbing head with her free hand.

"You fainted" said Goliath, "Elisa, are you all right?"

"I don't" Elisa began before letting her arm fall to her side. "I need to see him".

"Who?"

"Derek" she said, "my brother, I, need to talk to him".

Glancing at the glowing horizon Hudson shook his head. "Tomorrow night lass" he said, "ye won't make it before sunrise".

An image of Broadway turning to stone in mid air and landing on a pile of sacks flashed through Elisa's mind. She grinned at the portly gargoyle and nodded in agreement.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Broadway asked nervously.

"No reason" said Elisa, "I just remembered something funny right now is all".

The worried expressions of the others melted at Elisa's happy expression.

888

Chapter 4. about a week ate but hey, it's out. Besides i have a reason, my moniter burned out so i needed to drudge up my laptop and remotely access my other computer through the network just to finish writing this chapter XD . I was going to make it longer but the idea I had for the next scene isn't fully formed yet and I figured I should end the chapter on a happy note instead of another cliffhanger. Once again a big thank you to all of my reviewers. I think I'll answer some questions to that effect actually.

Worker 72: Her money or not I guarantee that Demona will be none too pleased :D

Japyra: thanks I'll keep that in mind.

Anyway see yall later.


End file.
